At the Olympic Games
by a blue fruit cup
Summary: "Let me see here" Sonic said as he walked looking at his clipboard; "get team started on warm ups, check. get refreshments, check. View equipment, not check." Sonic said as he stopped walking.


_((Note: this is a 'fic' I found in a very old notebok of mine, dating back 5+ years. It was written when I was 12-13. At the time I had an obsession with Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. _

_I thought others might find my old writing amusing so I typed it word-for-word unto a document to share. I hope you guys enjoy this god-awful piece of work.))_

"**At the Olympic Games"  
Chapter 1**

"Let me see here" Sonic said as he walked looking at his clipboard; "get team started on warm ups, check. get refreshments, check. View equipment, not check." Sonic said as he stopped walking.

"Gear manager!" he yelled as Silence ran up to him, "here sir!" she said.

"Is the equipment ready Gear Manager?" Sonic asked.

Silence nodded pointing to the pile of gear next to the benches.

"good job gear manager" Sonic said as he stretched his legs.

"You know, she does have a name." Tails stated.

"Yeah but no one ever uses it." Shadow said while doing several pushups.

"Shadow, we are here for the Olympics not to make nasty comments." Sonic said, turning away.

"Whatever you say blueberry". Shadow said sarcasticly.

Sonic turned around glaring at Shadow, "What did you say?"

"he called you a blueberry." Knuckles said. A gasp ran through the teammates.

Sonic got up and walked to Shadow, "Well I'm not a big bowl of black ashes!" he yelled.

"Hey guys, lets not fight," Amy said stopping inbetween them.

"Okay guys, I got the refreshments..." Brianna said panting holding lots of snacks.

"Oh! did you get my gummy bears?" Amy said walking over to Brianna.

"At least I'm not a big jerk like you!" Sonic yelled suddenly Shadow slapped him hard on the face.

"Now Sonic... it'll be okay, Let's not-" Amy started as Sonic tackled Shadow.

"Oh boy" said.

"Security!" Amy yelled as Sonic and Shadow attacked each other in super speed.

guards rushed in to see what the commotion was about.

"Brianna get the popcorn!" Vector yelled as a battered Shadow appeared

"wheres Sonic?" Tails said looking around.

Suddenly the answer came from the sky and slamming into the ground. a loody, tattered Sonic layed admist the dust and dirt. wow!

"That was awesome!" Knuckles said as Amy rushed to Sonic.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy said as she reached Sonic.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, "Where am I? Its like-" suddenly Sonic collapsed and lay motionless.

"Sonic? Sonic?" Amy said worried.

Blaze ran to Amy from Shadow.

"What's wrong?" Blaze said "It's Sonic! he's... he's..." Amy said pointing to Sonic.

"Get a doctor! NOW!" Blaze said to tails.

**"Later that day at the Hospital"  
Chapter 2**

"yes its very mysterious. we found burns but no broken bones or cuts." the docter said in the halls. as the Sonic team gathered around him.

"Is he okay?"

"Will he live?"

When can we see him?"

the questions shot into the air.

"Yes, Yes, Yes Sonic only suffered a few minor burns. he should be up and about in a couple of days." the docter said.

**"Back at the Field"  
Chapter 3**

"Hey Silence!" Brianna said running over.

"Yeah what?" Silence said looking up.

"Did you hear?" Brianna asked.

"Uh no. What?" Silence answered.

"Sonic got injured and cant play in the Olympics! So they decided to have me take Sonics place!" Brianna said exitedly.

Silence's face fell," yay for you." she said.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you happy?" Brianna stated.

"Well, it's always been my dream to race for the team in the Olympics, to have Sonic believe in me." she said.

"Sonic does believe in you." Brianna replied putting her hands on Silences shoulder.

"Then why doesn't he let me race? why does he never say yes? Why does he never say 'good job' or 'nice work'?" Silence said looking at Brianna.

well maye you should ask him." Brianna said.

"I dont have the courage. I've always been afraid. But how did he get injured?" Silence asked.

"Sonic and Shadow got into a fight. Shadow had some bad cuts but nothing serious." Brianna answered.

Silence nodded.

"did you see the fight?" she said.

"well, sorta. I saw the beginning but then they went into super speed. the only thing I saw after that was Shadow looking beat up and Sonic falling from the sky-" Brianna stated.

"Why would Sonic fall from the sky?" Silence interrupted Brianna shrugged; "I don't know maybe Shadow threw him up?" she suggested.

"Shadows violent but he wouldn't do that." Silence said.

"I'm going to the field. Wanna come?" Brianna asked.

"sure." Silence said getting up...

**"Shadow's recovery room"  
Chapter 4**

Shadow sat on the bed bored, there was nothing he could do: he couldn't race.

After the fight Shadow was rushed to the hospital, and despite many cuts and bruises he had only broken his arm. But to make sure it healed correctly he wasnt allowed to race. Suddenly he heard footsteps right across the hall, then the sound of a door opening.

Interested, he got up and creaked the door open a little. Wario, owser, and Waluigi slowly entered Sonic's room. Now more curious Shadow stepped into the hallway and listened...

Nothing, then a muffled groan and a yawn.

"What in the world... Hey! what are you- Shadow could hear Sonic's voice cut off and fotsteps coming to the door.

Quickly, he returned to his room and picked up the phone to make a call.

**"Olympic Field"  
Chapter 5**

Ring! Ring! the telephone went off repeatedly.

Brianna turned around an picked it up "Hello? Is anyone there?" a voice said hurridly, Brianna recognized the voice as Shadow's, "Hi Shadow. It's me Brianna. Is everything okay?" Brianna answered.

"I only have a little time, So listen: Sonic's been kidnapped, by Mario's team." Shadow said quickly.

"I do remember seeing Bowser go into one of the huts..." Brianna stated.

"Anyways we dont have much time. I need you to get the others and go after them. Find Sonic. I know theyre up to no good." Shadow said as the phone went dead.

Brianna got up and ran looking for the others, after several minutes she gave up.

"Oh man. What can I do? I cant find the others at all... Well... theres only 1 thing left for me to do at this point. go after them on my own." she said getting up and running away.

**"No Title"  
Chapter 6**

Silence stepped out of Pizza Palace stepping down the steps into the fading sunlight as a figure rushed by her.

"Woah!" she exclaimed as she looked at the figure.

It was Brianna!

"I wonder what that was about." she said puzzled before walking after her.

"**No Title"  
Chapter 7**

Brianna reached the Mario Team huts and looked round, nothing looked wrong but seeing can be deceiving, upon entering the hut she looked ofr a hidden door. She found it under Bowser's bunk, opening it she found a stair case leading downwards, cautiously she walked down the stairs as quickly as possible.

brianna looked around What appeared to be a laboratory, Then she heard footsteps and the sound of someone struggling. Hidden behind several desks. peering around the desk she saw what was happening...

"i have a lot of unnamed chapters here i don't know why"

"Let me go!" Sonic shouted as he struggled to escape from the ron table that help him captive.

"In your dreams. We're not done with yet." Bowser said sneering.

"Almost ready, Bowser." Mario said as he, Luigie, and Yoshi egan attaching wires together.

"Almost ready for what?" Sonic asked glaring.

"Oh, just something I found lying around." Bowser said Smiling...

**"No Title"  
Chapter 8**

Brianna looked around looking for a way out, She knew she needed help, she just couldnt take on five people at once. Suddenly she heard BBowser speak again "Now I'm afraid the Machine isnt tall enough... so I need to make an adjustment." Picking up Sonic he smiled.

"Bowser, the cloning machine is ready." Luigi said.

Bowser nodded, "a cloning machine? I would of had something that makes sense and not as- OW!" Sonic yelled as Brianna heard a cracking sound.

"Thore. If we break your legs in half then it makes you smaller," Bowser said smiling.

**"No Title"  
Chapter 9**

Brianna turned around to look up at the staircase and to see the entire team there!

"Brianna!" Silence called out.

"Hey! Who's there?" Wario said hitting the alarm button.

Silence rushed down the stairs to see owser, Sonic, and Waluigi rushing out another entrence.

"Silence! We've got to go after them! They have Sonic!" Brianna yelled.

"Then let's go!" Silence said running.

**"No Title"  
Chapter 10**

"When do you give up?" Sonic asked. smiling.

"Shut up! It's not over yet!" Bowser sneered as he ran to the abyss right outside the Olympic Stadium.

**"No Title"  
Chapter 11**

"Do you see them?" Silence asked Brianna, who was up a tree "Yeah, theyre near the abyss and it looks like owser is about to push Sonic in it!" Brianna exclaimed as she jumped down.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Silence replied rushing toward the abyss.

**"No Title"  
Chapter 12**

"Well if I cant sabotage your time then I'll just have to kill you!" Bowser said, holding Sonic by his throat over the abyss.

uddenly a light blue creature rushed by pulling Sonic out of his grip.

"Woah" Sonic shouted as he was throw to a pink creature who pulled him up into a tree.

Looking down he recognized Brianna and Silence.

"ARGH!" Bowser yelled as he ran to the tree.

"You think that will defeat me? NO!" He screamed as he shook the tree.

Silence struggled to hang on, "I'm slipping!" she yelled.

Brianna turned to Sonic, "Sonic, climb up higher and stay out of owser's reach!" she yelled as she jumped down to Silence.

**End**


End file.
